


Feeling Better?

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, not much plot here, written for DAI Romance Week on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:18:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's self conscious about her soft stomach. Sera's attempts to make her feel better don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Better?

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second time ever writing smut, and the first femslash I've ever done. So please be kind ._.
> 
> This was written for the DAI Romance Week on tumblr. You can find the original post on my writing blog [here](http://kyla-writes.tumblr.com/post/126248031563/feeling-better).

* * *

 

Jane loved to visit Sera in her room in the tavern. It made no sense and she liked it like that. She also loved to visit Sera. The elf would almost pounce on her whenever she showed up at her door. Jane always smiled brightly and would begin kissing on her, stepping into the room and kicking the door closed. She prefered to be away from the main tower. Her room was nice, had a pretty view, but it couldn’t beat the beautiful view right in front of her.

“Don’t go gettin’ all sappy on me again, Jay,” the elf said. The two of them were lying across from each other on the window seat, their legs tangled. “I see you starin’ at me. You’re thinking mushy things.”

The mage smirked. “If I am?”

Sera rolled her eyes, smirking. “Then I’d smack you, but your so wimpy that it’d hurt you.”

Jane pretended to be insulted, putting a hand to her heart. “Wimpy? You wound me. I’ll have you know that carrying a staff is extremely hard work.”

The elf giggled, sitting up and crawling over towards her. She poked into Jane’s side, giggling. “Well, you might not be wimpy but you’re definitely soft.”

Frowning, Jane curled her knees up towards her chest, pushing Sera away from her stomach. Sera pouted and draped herself across her knees.

“Oh come on, you know I didn’t mean nothing by it,” she protested. “I love you and your softness.”

“Well, I’m not exactly fond of it,” Jane complained.

Sera’s brows furrowed and she pushed her lover’s legs apart, moving between them and touching their foreheads together. Jane’s blue-green eyes were much prettier up close, and the human blinked in confusion. With a smirk, she kissed her.

Jane was caught off guard by the kiss, shocked for a moment before relaxing into it. She kissed her back, their noses bumping against each other as she sucked on Sera’s lower lip, gently playing with the soft flesh between her teeth before kissing her again. Sera hooked an arm around her neck, her free hand moving to undo the button holding the collar of Jane’s black tunic in place. She pushed the fabric away and moved her mouth to kiss her neck, happy that her lover kept her brown hair held back in a low bun. Jane let out a gasp as she felt Sera’s teeth against her skin, chills going down her spine.

“You won’t get to wear your hair like that for a while,” Sera breathed against her skin, moving her mouth to her collarbone. She bit down gently, loving the way that Jane’s breath caught in her throat before passing through as a choke when she did.

A pair of hands ran up Sera’s legs and under her tunic, searching for the elf’s soft skin. Jane grabbed at Sera’s side as more buttons came undone until she had to help pull it off completely, leaving her in her breast band. She tugged at Sera’s clothes, taking off the bright red top and moving to palm at her naked breasts. Sera gasped quietly, swallowing hard as Jane took control and left love-bites all along her neck and shoulder. Her hands wandered from her breasts back to her waist, slipping one underneath the leggings to grab at her ass. Sera moved to kiss her again, her tongue playing with Jane’s lips while her hands moved to her sides.

She smiled against her. “I love your softness,” she repeated, kneading her palm against the soft flesh. “That Circle treated you well.”

Jane shook her head and kissed her again, her nose bumping into hers again but she didn’t care. She started for the edges of Sera’s leggings, lowering them so she could palm at her clit. Sera choked on her breath, leaning her face into the crook of Jane’s shoulder and breathing heavily. Jane smirked, the sensation sending more pleasing chills down her spine, as her middle finger played with the rim of Sera’s entrance. The elf hated being still but stayed put, letting Jane pleasure her a little longer as she slipped her finger in and rubbed against the walls. She held her breath as her index finger went in, opening her up.

Sera moved against her palm, grinding against her hand as she let out a moan. Jane used her free hand to move Sera’s face back to where she could kiss her, moving her fingers against Sera’s sweet spot. The elf let out another moan, breathing out Jane's name. She tried to keep kissing her lover when what she really wanted was to curse. Loudly. She could curse all she wanted in Jane’s room, they had privacy there. But when they were in the Tavern everyone could hear them. She like that bit, the part about messing with the soldiers’ heads. But it meant that she had to be quiet or everyone would be in their business.

Jane circled her fingers against the wet walls of her lover’s cunt, the elf letting out another strained moan as she grabbed her sides, grinding hard against her hand. She smiled as she moved her mouth to Sera’s breasts, her free hand massaging against one while she sucked on the other’s nipple. Sera groaned, louder this time.

“You’re evil,” she purred, letting out another moan.

“You love evil,” Jane countered, her mouth leaving her breast. Sera complained until the human’s tongue swirled around the tip, her teeth playing with her soft skin and eliciting another moan from her.

Sera began to grind harder against Jane’s hand, her legs quivering as pleasure began to overtake her. Jane held her face as she told her to open her eyes. Sera did as told and nearly choked on her breath as she shook from her orgasm. Jane smiled, wiping sweat from her lover’s brow as she removed her fingers. Sera went limp against her, not even bothering to pull her leggings back up. Shaking her head and knowing that the elf wouldn’t care, the human wiped her sticky fingers off on Sera’s tunic while her clean hand played with Sera’s soft blonde hair.

“I was trynna to make you feel better,” Sera mumbled against Jane’s breasts. “Not you make me feel good.”

Jane laughed at this, moving to kiss the top of her head. “You can get me next.”

“What you mean ‘can’? I definitely will,” the elf grinned. “But we’re doin’ it in your room, your bed’s more fun.”

“Teasing you here is so much more fun,” Jane insisted. Sera mumbled something against her again, but she didn’t catch it. Regardless, she grinned and let out a laugh. Maker’s breath, she loved her so much it didn’t even matter what she said.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome, as are happy comments ^_^


End file.
